


Kaleidoscope of Coral, Silver, and Blue

by Lady_Spiritelle



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ayakashi Mangekyo Karatogaokuri, Alternate Universe - Karatoga (IDOLiSH7), Body Worship, Implied Sexual Content, Karatoga said Gaku bottom rights, M/M, Mild Gore, Sexual innuendos, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Spiritelle/pseuds/Lady_Spiritelle
Summary: Once the fighting's done, it is time to recover. Commander Hanabusa of the Katanashu is lucky enough to have a mischievous nine-tailed fox and a gentle sea dragon to assist him.Oneshot for Ayakashi Mangekyo Karatogaokuri, set before the final chapter.(Polyamorous TRIGGER)
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku, Kyubinokitsune/Hanabusa/Mizuchi (Karatoga), Poly TRIGGER, TRIGGER - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Kaleidoscope of Coral, Silver, and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I don't just post memes and draw messy stuff, I can write as well!  
> *sobs* I love TRIGGER, and they love each other.  
> Karatoga didn't end me as much as Hoshimeguri did, but there's still plenty of food for my shipper heart. Also, Hanabusa, you can step on me but you're the bottom anyways. Sorry not sorry.

His vision blurred, and he fell backwards with a faint thud. The soil was slightly wet, a sky painted in the colors of the sunset the last thing he saw.

* * *

Before he could open his eyes again after what seemed like an eternity, his clumsy hands started feeling on the left and on the right, occasionally closing around thin air; unfortunately, as soon as his limbs started feeling less and less numb, they started hurting. Wincing in pain, he abruptly opened his eyes as he sat up... only to curse under his breath for the back pain he suddenly experienced.

A crystalline but mocking laughter echoed in his head, accompanied by the sound of something soft being ruffled.

Commander Hanabusa slowly lifted his head to find a familiar figure staring down at him with a manicured hand that was hiding a smile. Nine fluffy tails swayed delicately, pointed ears twitching.

"Still not conscious enough for your brain to work properly, eh?", Kyubinokitsune chuckled.

Hanabusa glared at the ethereal creature, "You weren't injured, as far as I remember". He tried to prove him wrong, bringing up the memories that were quickly resurfacing in his mind.

"Indeed, I wasn't!", the nine-tailed fox replied, a smug smile forming on his lips, "For I, unlike you, choose my battles wisely".

"What's going on here?", another voice interrupted, "Is he awake?"

"He sure is, and he's already opened his mouth", Kyubinokitsune turned toward Mizuchi, who was holding a wet cloth and some bandages, "Looks like not even fatal wounds can keep Commander Ogre from talking back..."

Mizuchi rolled his eyes in response to his friend, and kneeled cautiously near the injured katanashu sitting on the soft and colorful fabrics scattered on the floor, "How do you feel, Hanabusa?"

The silver haired man groaned, not sure if he had to tell the truth or lie. He didn't want Mizuchi to feel even worse, since he had been the one to attack him, even if he was blindly following the orders of the bastard who had started it all. Just before he could let a word out, Mizuchi grabbed his left arm carefully and started unwrapping the used bandage, now soaked in blood, the yokai's nails grazing his pale skin. Even Kyubinokitsune gasped in horror at the sight of the flesh that had been torn open during the fight.

"It's going to be a long time before this one heals completely...", Mizuchi let his head down in shame. His water had cut through the tender flesh like blades, tearing open Hanabusa's bicep way too deep to be ever classified as a scratch, "I'm deeply sorry, I never wanted this to happen, Hanabusa..."

"Talk to him, or he's gonna start crying!", Kyubinokitsune was exhasperated, yet he still joined the other two on the floor, taking a closer look at the human's piercing eyes. They were rather small, but the icy color paired with the horrifying scar on the right eye made the man's face appear dangerous.

Hanabusa was almost tempted to hold his breath, either for the pressure he felt as the kitsune kept his gaze fixed on his own, or for the sea creature caressing his pulsating arm as he wrapped a new bandage around it.

"You are nervous, I can tell that much", Kyubinokitsune sighed, slightly distancing himself from the katanashu.

"Tell me something I don't know", Hanabusa replied. No matter how charming the yokai was, he was irritating nonetheless.

The nine-tailed fox ignored the man, turning his head to Mizuchi who was currently putting down the arm he had been medicating, agonizingly slow as if the whole body was about to break into pieces. From the look of it, actually, it didn't seem that far from the truth. Hanabusa presented torn flesh on his arms, his abdomen, his hands, even his legs and his feet. He wasn't doing too well, but Kyubinokitsune was faithful that if Hanabusa was going to be under his and Mizuchi's care for a few days, he was going to be bossing around again in no time. 

"We should give him other garments to wear, Mizuchi, these are basically useless at this point", the smaller yokai gestured vaguely at the ripped fabrics that were doing a questionable job keeping the katanashu warm, "If we were to wrap him in bandages completely, he would probably look better".

Mizuchi shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous, now". A quick glance at the human's chest told the sea dragon there was a cut underneath that needed to be medicated as well, but he didn't want to make Hanabusa uncomfortable so he waited for the other to notice his gaze.

Hanabusa gripped at his ruined black vest with gold decorations dangling off it, threads coming loose under his fingers. He had no idea where his dark blue coat had gone, nor his sword, but he would have to look for those at a later time.

Kyubinokitsune's gaze was now fixed on Mizuchi's long kimono, dark blue and cream, even more loose than it had already been during the battle since the pieces of armor had currently been removed. "You could give that to our guest, don't you think?"

"This is barely going to cover him!", Mizuchi protested, grabbing his piece of clothing, "I'd have to give him my pants as well!"

The other yokai glared at him, "Well, I have nothing that would fit him".

"You have nine tails that would cover you, and you have that fur around your neck that could keep him warm...", Mizuchi observed as Kyubinokitsune's eyes widened in shock and disgust. He was never going to remove his shawl, let alone for it to be worn by a human.

The light haired yokai sighed, annoyance mixed with tiredness visible in his big coral pink eyes as he played with the longer strands of his hair distractedly. His tails were only slightly moving, catching the eye of the injured man to the point that he tried to touch one out of curiousity, but it promptly escaped his grasp. Hanabusa lifted his gaze, finding Kyubinokitsune smiling mischievously at him.

"What if I cover him with my tails?"

Mizuchi's eyes widened in shock and suddenly stopped taking care of the bandages, "You're not going to give him your shawl but you're willing to wrap your tails around him?"

The kitsune bared his teeth, grinning, "He seems to me like the type who'd rather have me than my clothes...", he let out a chuckle, noticing Mizuchi's face turning red at the implication. Hanabusa averted his gaze from the fox-like creature, feeling strangely exposed.

A delicate hand with long nails painted in a bright magenta forcefully grabbed the katanashu's chin, forcing silver to meet coral. The sea dragon watched with his mouth hanging open as Kyubinokitsune slowly went closer to Hanabusa, lips slightly parted, their noses about to touch. He'd never seen his friend so intrigued by a human before, he was usually playful and mocking towards mortals, but never too interested in them.

"You know, Commander Ogre, I've never entertained myself with a human before...", the way Mizuchi's body tensed against Hanabusa's shoulder at Kyubinokitsune's sentence made the silver haired man understand there was something between the two yokai that wasn't being explicitly said. A deep bond, for sure, but probably it wasn't fit to be comprehended by a mere soldier like him.

The golden eyes of the sea dragon followed the invisible line that was being traced by the kitsune on the katanashu's chest as he also undid his vest to reveal the pale skin underneath, bruised and with a bandage covering a part of his six-pack, Hanabusa breathing heavily under the yokai's touch. Mizuchi couldn't help but marvel at the tension building up. Kyubinokitsune let the swordsman make a weak attempt at gripping his shoulder, still too unbalanced from the injuries, so the yokai grabbed his wrist and led his hand to his short, white hair before launching himself onto him, locking their lips and stealing the man's breath away. In the gesture, Hanabusa's undone vest slid down his shoulders, revealing his bare back to Mizuchi who didn't even think before wrapping his strong arms around the half naked man in case he would've felt cold.

Which was the furthest thing from the truth.

Sudden warmth behind him made Hanabusa let out a strained moan, his lips being assaulted by Kyubinokitsune with kisses and bites, sloppy and sensual, his small hands keeping his head still. Mizuchi's fingers roamed on the exposed skin, feeling the sculpted muscles, and a heart gradually beating faster. The katanashu felt lightheaded, his tongue struggling to keep up with the kitsune's own, one of his bandaged arms reaching behind him to lead the other yokai's lips to his neck.

Mizuchi embraced Hanabusa, smiling softly and starting to give small pecks to the man's shoulders, keeping one arm around him but working with the other to remove his own garments, uncovering his tanned skin that presented scales in shades of blue and teal, shining in the dimming light of the room as the sun started going down.

Breathless, Kyubinokitsune broke apart from the human who was looking at him with half-lidded eyes, and he slipped out of his clothes as he licked his lips. His nine white tails with the lightest pink gradient broke free from the fabrics, finally able to wrap themselves around Hanabusa's upper half. Kyubinokitsune caressed suggestively the man in front of him, fingers sliding down to tug at his torn black pants that were starting to feel way too tight.

Again, that crystalline laugh... for the second time, Hanabusa couldn't see the pretty face of the kitsune mocking him, for he was pulled into a deep kiss by a very naked Mizuchi that had desperately grasped his head in the exact same moment.

The three fell backwards, a tangle of limbs moving slowly and carefully on the colorful blankets, the katanashu starting to forget how badly he'd been injured during the fight as the two yokai enveloped him in a trance of blind lust.

* * *

Panting heavily, Hanabusa offered a weak smile to Mizuchi, who was rolling off of him, drenched in sweat, Kyubinokitsune tried to hide his fatigue by letting out a chuckle, only to have it come out as whimpers, yet he didn't really mind. He wrapped his slender arms around Hanabusa's torso, sighing dreamily.

Mizuchi smiled back at the katanashu, lifting a blanket to cover himself and the other two, "How are you feeling, Hanabusa?"

"Tired, but not as nervous as before", the Commander answered between labored breaths, "You don't need to say sorry so much, anyway".

"That's Mizuchi for you... guilt is gonna end him one day", Kyubinokitsune interrupted, brushing himself against Hanabusa's chest, "However, I feel like after this unexpected exchange of ours, he'll start feeling a lot better about the whole misunderstanding your idiot soldier caused".

Hanabusa and Mizuchi both glared at Kyubinokitsune.

"Must you really bring that up right now!?", Mizuchi protested, "You ruined the mood..."

"There'll be plenty of time to deal about the bastard later", Hanabusa added, "Why don't we all get some rest?", he suggested, feeling warm as he had never felt before lying between two mesmerizing yokai that were still wrapped around his body.

Kyubinokitsune held Hanabusa tighter, "I like this katanashu in particular... Can we keep him?"

**Author's Note:**

> And that was all, I didn't get into detail because I'm still not good enough for it, but I hope you still liked the story!  
> I just lose my mind over Trigger as a poly relationship in any universe, honestly... They are so beautiful (and talented too).  
> As always, if you wanna check out my Twitter I'm over there as @lilspiritella, screaming and crying nonstop about IDOLiSH7 and other stuff ^^  
> Kudos are appreciated, comments and bookmarks earn for yourself my endless adoration (actually, even just kudos do that. I love whoever finds time to read anything I write)!  
> Bye for now,  
> from your faithful Ella～⚝ uwu


End file.
